Ancient Magic
by blondhunter
Summary: Draco and Ginny find themselves in a situation neither was expecting. Ginny is kidnapped and forced into a role and plight she did not want, Draco couldn't be more pleased. This new situation causes Draco to find what he truly wants out of his life, but
1. So it Begins

**Authors notes**:

This story has a lot of background information that has to be given before the really "fun" stuff can begin. Please be patient with me and I hope this will all make sense. I have several story ideas, but this one just won't leave me alone. I have about 15 chapters written, but have not been edited or given the detail they deserve. I will try and get them up as soon as possible. This story will have an adult rating, equivalent to a NC-17 rating. I hope you enjoy the story, now on with the show!

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own any of these characters. I do not make any amount of money off this story or the characters. The characters and most places in the story are owned by J.K. Rowling's, Warner brothers, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic

**Ancient Magic**

**By Blondhunter**

**Chapter 1**

**So it begins!**

Voldemort watched his beautiful snake devouring her dinner, which happened to be an idiot Muggle who dared step foot on his ancestors land. Taking a few paces Voldemort knew that the time to execute his plan was now.

Wormtail only had a moment to take in his surroundings as he landed in the place to which he was summoned. Getting into the ministry was easy enough as a rat, but getting out was another story. Wormtail had to be convincing, sometimes using just a little force along with blackmail against one of the top aides to the Mistress of Magic. This is exactly what happened when his arm suddenly burned. The escape out of the ministry was not without some very crafty magic and persuasion. _I hate getting summoned without warning, sometimes the allegiance I formed with the Dark Lord becomes too hard to handle, but it is better than death. Although not by much. _

The fog was disorienting, but Wormtail could see the large snake he hated so much feasting on what looked like a human body. A shiver ran down Wormtail's spine; he knew who would be next if he did not kneel soon.

While kissing the hems of Voldemort's robes, Wormtail began to speak. "Master, how may I serve you this evening?"

"My information, rat. Do you have my information?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well? I am waiting, you worthless coward." The Dark Lord spoke with no emotion in his voice and a coldness wrapped about his person.

"Yes, my lord. There have been eight more heirs who have died." Wormtail spoke the information with conviction, but was nervous if it would be enough.

"You worthless worm, is that just in England or have all of my followers been accounted for?"

"My lord, this number is only from England and Scotland."

"_Crucio_!" The spy's pale, small body writhed on the ground for several minutes just like the worm Voldemort had called him. When the curse lifted, Wormtail sat up, slowly crawling his way back to the hems of his master before more curses could be thrown.

"Master, I am sorry."

"Traitor! Filth! I do not want your excuses. I just need your answer, a complete answer. Even though you are worthless and do things half-way does not mean I also wish such mediocrity. You are insignificant to me, only your information keeps you alive. Tell me what I need to know before I lose my patience."

Wormtail stammered as he shivered with the realization of the situation "yes, master. The total losses of heirs across the New World, Australia, Russia, Africa and other areas of Europe are extensive. There have been 56 heirs lost in the past months with 107 jailed."

"This is just as I have feared. I am losing this battle of wills; my followers are fearful for their ancestry and are beginning to question their loyalty. This is falling right into the hands of that old fool. Dumbledore has gotten lucky; the new Mistress of Ministry listens to his cracked ideas. I need her to have an unfortunate accident and a weak-minded fool in charge again. "

"Yes, master. What do you need me to do?"

"I want your spies in the Ministry to get me more vital information. I need to know what charges are being filed against the heirs that have been jailed. Then I need more key political figures to pass motions in the Wizengamot to eliminate some of the more damaging laws as quietly as possible so as not to arouse suspicion."

"Yes, master, this will take time. I will need at least six months to make this happen adequately."

"Wormtail, you have four months, for I am fast losing time and loyalty and my patience with you is depleting just as quickly."

"Yes, master. It will be done in four" Wormtail stuttered his response.

"Next, Wormtail, I need several lists. The first list is of all pure blood male heirs alive whose families are loyal throughout the world. Another list with all pure blood witches alive throughout the world, but I do not care if they have loyal families; they can be blood traitors, for they can be trained and turned. I then want a list of all male pureblood traitors and half-blood males and females, in case I have to resort to gaining their help whether willingly or not for the final war. I want them all next week."

"Yes, Master you will have your lists by the week's end."

"Now, Wormtail what is the news of the Potter boy's training?"

"Master, he will complete his Auror training in June."

With a twisted smile, Voldemort continued, "Interesting news, Wormtail. Dumbledore thinks that he is fit enough to finish his training a year ahead of schedule. The old fool does not realize this will get Potter killed. I am grateful for the old fool's foolishness and confidence in Potter's skills; this is most convenient for me. I will kill him without much effort and finally be rid of his nuisance."

"Yes, master, the world will prosper without his presence."

"Wormtail, I need you to warn my inner circle that I will be contacting them at the end of the week. There will be a very important meeting and they had better not disappoint."

"Yes, master. It will be done at once."

"That is all Wormtail, leave my presence. I have much planning to do."

"Yes, master." The words were followed by an Apparation pop.

In a manor across London, a man sat at his desk with the grace and elegance of nobility, looking over ledgers from Gringotts.

Sniffing loudly, the blond man mumbled to himself, "Draco, what have you done? Studying abroad my bloody arse, more like spending as much of your inheritance on as many parties and whores as possible."

A loud sound in his study interrupted his thoughts and a familiar face appeared in the fireplace.

"Lucius, I have news for you from the Dark Lord."

"Well, get on with it. I do not have the patience or the time to wait on you."

Important Author Notes:

Thank you, **Fresh pickled toad** for the wonderfully brilliant first read. I definitely could not have had the guts to work on this story without your support.

I also have to give a huge Thank you to **OneSarcasticChick** without her beta expertise I would be an okay writer with very bad grammar. She was able to take this story to the next level, by being honest with excellent observations.

Last, Everyone needs to read fresh pickled toad's story "_The Devils Triangle_," it is really great! Actually anything she has written is really fun to read.

Thank you Nutshell for taking an interest in my story. I really appreciate all you have done in helping me get this story to where it needs to be.


	2. Slytherin Skin

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these characters Sam I am, but I do love it when I can play with them. I love them here or there, I will love them just about anywhere. I love Harry Potter Sam I am even though I do not own any of them. Sam I am I do really love Draco and Gin!

The characters and most places in the story are owned by J.K. Rowling's, Warner brothers, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic not me!

**Ancient Magic**

**Slytherin Skin**

**Chapter 2**

Stifling his anger at the presumptuous, predictable pureblood, Wormtail responded with a high-pitched rebuke, "Lucius, you would do well to keep your patience in check. You are not as important as you once were and I represent the Dark Lord. A bad report from me affirming that our Lord's loyal follower is ignoring his requests from his most loyal servant will get you killed."

Smoothly rising from his chair behind the desk, Lucius strolled to stand in front of the grate with his cane swinging back and forth, clear threat partnered with a cackling laugh at the quivering figure in the fire. Drolly, Lucius sneered his reply, "How very unwise for a rat to tempt a snake. After playing with its food, the snake will certainly unleash a death strike!"

Gulping air like a fish on dry land, Wormtail thought it best to end the argument with Lucius, and to continue the message from his master "Lucius, I have several important messages from our Lord. Let me tell you what they are so I can take my leave of your…presence".

"Look, you vermin. Cease pretending your importance within our Lord's ranks. I have many matters of utmost consequence this afternoon, so tell me what is necessary and remove yourself from my fire."

Taking a deep breath, Wormtail continued his orders, "Fine. The Dark Lord requests that you get your dungeons ready."

Lucius carefully schooled his features at Wormtail's words. He was mildly surprised with the Dark Lord's request. He had heard rumors around the Ministry while on his monthly visits with his barrister for the upcoming hearing to clear his name and make deals to secure his family's honor. He wondered if those rumors had anything to do with this request, but no matter, he would find out soon enough. "When and which ones, you incompetent fool?"

"Do you really think it is necessary to question a request from our Lord?"

Lucius in this moment felt true hatred for the rat and wished he would just hurry up then leave. "I was not questioning him, I was questioning you."

"He wants the larger ones away from the house near the stables. He remembered that the Wards and Confundus Charms were most effective from previous Ministry raids. That is where you hid our Lord's diary, is it not? The Ministry still finds you of interest and performs regular raids on your Manor, but they still can't seem to locate your little rooms and dungeon off the house. Our Lord thinks this is the one area in which you have wisely succeeded, and therefore you may actually be of some use again," Wormtail responded with a mean glint in his eye and a mocking tone.

Lucius, never one to miss body language, caught the tone and sparkle in the man's eye. How he wished he could use an Unforgivable at this moment, but he knew he would have to bide his time. If there was one thing a Malfoy did well, it was planning and biding his time to bring the downfall of another.

"It will be done. How long?'

"Two weeks. Also, our Lord wants you to write Snape and tell him to have the binding potion, Nexuil, and Veritaserum ready for when our Lord summons us to finalize his plans." Wormtail's tone implied that he had much more information, and he loved tormenting the man in front of him.

Lucius knew that Wormtail loved possessing more information than he and the play in power and he wanted nothing more than for the rat to be gone. Permanently was preferred, but gone from his immediate presence would suffice. Lucius would have to tread carefully around this particular traitor. He schooled his features once again, placing an evil smirk on his handsome face and responding with icy calm, "Inform my Lord that I will write Severus and have the dungeons ready. Now if that is all, get your vile rat-self out of my grate."

"Yes, that is all. I will let the Dark Lord know you reluctantly agreed to all his requests." With a wicked smile plastered on his face, Wormtail disappeared quickly.

_I cannot tolerate that Gryffindor traitor. Why our Lord has aligned himself with such a foul creature, I do not begin to understand. At least I know I am not alone in my hatred for the rat of Gryffindor. The thing I would love more than seeing myself use an Unforgivable on him would be for Severus to revisit the hatred for the rat from his old Hogwarts school days. That would be most entertaining, especially if he used the most painful potions which have earned him the Dark Lord's favor._

Lucius shook himself out of his thoughts to call for his grounds house elf, Prunus. "Get five trusted grounds elves together and get the dungeons by the stables ready for company. It must be done in ten day's time." With a kick, he ushered the grounds elf out of the room.

With that complete, it was time to write Severus a letter_. I really do not have time for this. I need to check in with my barrister for any new conditions and go to Gringotts to put Draco on a budget since the boy is simply trying to kill me early. I do not understand how I ended up with such an incompetent son. He knows where his place in the world needs to be and he fights me on every step towards his rightful place in becoming a very powerful wizard. I will put him back on the right path very soon. If not I will just have to ask Cissa if I can obtain another one, because I will have no choice but to Avada Kedavra the current Malfoy heir._

Before walking over to the beautiful and massive cherry wood desk Lucius detoured to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a firewhiskey. He immediately took a needed drink, then he poured himself another full glass before settling himself behind his desk. Opening his right hand drawer, Lucius pulled out his quill, wax, and parchment to construct a letter to his friend and most trusted confidant. He wrote only three words on one piece of parchment, 'Nexuil and Veritaserum.' Once written, he took out his ebony wand to say the incantation to encrypt the words. Then he settled down to write his correspondence.

_Severus, _

_My friend, I am in need of a few potions. They are encrypted on the following parchment, since they are sensitive to a new condition I have acquired quite unexpectedly and therefore a private matter. This new condition has me feeling a bit anxious, so I will be needing these items in a couple of weeks to cure this illness. It is imperative that you have these potions in two weeks time because I fear that great pain will be upon every muscle and bone in the body. I will see you soon._

_Lucius _

Lucius read the letter over once before placing the smaller encrypted piece of parchment within the larger one and sealed them with wax. Calling his great eagle owl, Achilles, he fastened the letter to his talon and told the animal where to deliver the message. While Lucius watched the owl leave through the glass atrium door open to the back grounds, he contemplated the best way to proceed to best protect his blood. The games of deceit that he had so carefully crafted were becoming complicated.

Ever since the incident at the Ministry of Magic three years ago, Lucius had been walking a very shaky path of deceit. While in Azkaban, he was visited by that imbecile, Fudge. He knew the Imperius defense would not likely hold, but he could still be cunning and manipulative if he put minimum effort to the task. He used Fudge to get him in contact with Dumbledore. He struck a bargain with the Order; his freedom for his treachery toward his Lord. The Dark Lord really wasn't surprised. After all, the Dark Lord was a Slytherin and knew how important self-preservation was to the house. That did not mean that he would not punish Lucius for getting caught and failing in the first place. When Lucius finally kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, he had a wicked gleam in his eyes while he threw Cruciatus curses at him. Lucius believed for sure he was dying. Then to make Lucius understand who would be in charge, the Dark Lord pulled out his wand one more time, sending a curse sliced through the Achilles tendon in his right ankle. He said this was to remind Lucius that he would always be an Achilles heel to him, but could work his way back up his ranks with hard work. The Dark Lord told him he would give Lucius just enough information to give to the Order until his trust could be reestablished.

Lucius sneered at this memory, and his heel started throbbing. He subconsciously rubbed at his legSeverus had given him a potion that would heal the tendons after the Dark Lord's displeasure. He still suffered as if a dull knife was twisting in his leg causing the sharp hitting pain at times, in effect causing him to almost fall to the ground, but he refused to show any weakness in this way.

Lucius now realized how tender a thread Severus walked to maintain his self-preservation, because now he was doing the same. He started to hate this man with red eyes. At least he was a master Legilimens so he could hide any real emotions. He really did not want this fate to besiege his son. No matter what others thought, he did care for his son, more than that he cared about himself. Besides, Draco was the only Malfoy heir. Lucius really wished he and Narcissa could have had another child, but it was too late. Her labor with Draco had been extensive and frightening. She was so young when she conceived. At eighteen she gave birth and almost lost her life. Lucius was very frightened that the Healers wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding after Draco had been delivered. The problems started right after Draco was handed over to a Medi-Witch to clean. Looking as pale as moonlight dancing on the Manor's Lake Narcissa was fading in and out of consciousness. When awake she always asked about Draco. Lucius heard desperation in her voice and instinct kicked in; he knew Narcissa was to bleeding to death. After what seemed like hours the healers finally slowed down the bleeding enough for Narcissa's coloring to return a bit, but she still looked agonizingly weak and pale. Into the morning they worked, until one of the Healers finally turned to him to say that she would survive and that she was sleeping now. She would need days of rest and no stress. Then the Healer told him the rest, if she got pregnant again she would not survive the pregnancy, so with great pains raking his chest Lucius gave to approval to the Healer to perform a charm that caused her to be barren. He never forgot that when Narcissa came around she cursed him for his brash decision. It took her years to completely forgive him and even more years for him to forgive himself. The forgiveness came when he realized that Narcissa may be frail, but she also is a volatile witch. She would stand by him now and forever to fight to the death where her son was concerned.

He knew he was not alone, needing his son to carry on the family name. Many other purebloods were feeling the same pressure and many of the valuable pureblood families were being killed off and eradicated by the impending war. Between the Ministry and the Dark Lord, many heirs' futures seemed bleak. This was an unacceptable fate that could not be allowed to happen, or else worthless pureblood family names like Weasley, Brown, Longbottom, and Bones would be the only ones left. If those pure bloodlines were the only surviving links to the wizarding world, than they have truly lost. They might as well hand everything over to the Muggles and perform parlor tricks for their entertainment.

Lucius would not stand for that, and other reputable pure blood families felt the same way. This is why many had sent their children to wizarding universities in other countries.Luckily the Dark lord did not mind the dwindling of new recruits because he knew these young recruits would do little good. He did not need weak boys in his service; he needed deadly men. Though the Dark Lord felt this way for now, Lucius knew that many pureblood followers' time was ticking. Soon the Dark Lord would want all of his followers. Lucius also heard ramblings of a new law trying to be passed through the Wizengamot. This law would require all males to join a new Auror department that the Ministry is starting. It was a futile attempt to defeat the Dark Lord. Lucius knew it would take more than radical recruitment to destroy the Dark Lord. Well, he also knew that the Dark Lord probably heard the same rumor he had and was coming up with a plan to keep his potential followers out of the hands of the ministry.

With a deep sigh, he got up from his desk to walk into the foyer to Apparate to his barrister.

_  
_**Author notes: **

Thank you, **Fresh pickled toad** for the wonderfully brilliant first read. I definitely could not have had the guts to work on this story without your support.

I also have to give a huge Thank you to **OneSarcasticChick** without her beta expertise, observations and advice this story would be okay. She has helped me take this story from the mundane to the interesting.

Thank you Nutshell for taking an interest in my story. I really appreciate all you have done in helping me get this story on track.

Lucius named his owl Achilles because it was clearly on his mind and it is almost a self hatred reminder of his fate.

The name for the grounds house elf is part of the name for bitter tasting cherries that keep deer away from farm land. I thought it was fitting since wizards are not particularly kind to their servants and what better way to show status than naming a creature after something bitter.

**Nexuil** binding potion is something I made up, yeah I know, couldn't have guessed that. Well anyway, Nexuil is a Latin term for binding two people together. Now, I got this information on an internet language site so if it is wrong, well then I am sorry, but I still think it is a pretty good name.


	3. Sexy Little Redhead

**Disclaimer: **

I would like to say that J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner brothers are the owners of Harry Potter and its characters. I am the owner of massive student loans and a few new characters in this story. In other words I am poor and mildly creative.

**Author's notes**:

Here is chapter 3; chapter 4 is done and is at the beta's so should be up soon. Chapter 4 is a bit dark and full of Draco. Thank you to HP Lexicon for information and spellings.

**Ancient Magic**

**By Blondhunter**

**Sexy Little Redhead**

**Chapter 3**

**One week later at the Burrow**

Ginny was tied up in excited knots about her new and last school year. The golden trio graduated last year, which was a relief to the athletic redhead. Now she could make her own decisions and not worry about her brother's interference. Well really she was not being fair. She really needed them last year because of one lousy mistake in judgment, but she learned her lesson. Her need for independence was growing because everyone around her seemed to be very busy and secretive about Order work. She managed to get tidbits of information from Ron, Harry and Hermione on occasion but for the most part, it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had other plans for her baby girl. Mrs. Weasley managed to be around at the most inopportune times. It seemed her mother was not ready to admit that Ginny was becoming an incredibly powerful witch.

Matching the colors of the favorite quilt that her mother made her as a young girl, Ginny looked around her blue, yellow, and white room. She started making a mental list of everything else she needed to pack away for the train ride in three days. Using her birthday money, she already went to Diagon Alley to purchase her books, refills of parchment, ink, quills and potion ingredients. The new items were already placed in her trunk along with her favorite quilt, now she was trying to decide what clothes she should pack. Ginny really didn't have all that many and some were becoming too small and fit tightly. As least Ron wouldn't be around to have a heart attack at her smaller shirts; this thought brought a large smile. Shaking her hand and looking into her wardrobe Ginny decided she really needed to just raid her brother's wardrobes again for "new" clothes to fill the gaps left in her non-existent wardrobe. She decided to do this tonight when her brothers would be at another Order meeting. Sighing loudly and doubling over on her bed, Ginny's feelings of anxiety about this year returned and her nerves were stinging with anticipation. Ginny felt that something big was about to affect her life, she just wished she could decide if it was going to be good and bad. She just couldn't shake the feeling and knew the sooner she was on the train back to Hogwarts the better.

Just as her thoughts were running away with her, her mother's voice floated up stairs, "Ginny! Come down here and de-gnome the garden. Now, young lady." Grunting and swearing under her breath, Ginny loudly made her way down the rickety stairs to the kitchen. Once in the room several pairs of eyes were on the youngest redhead. Ginny wore a look of pure frustration as she took in everyone staring kindly at her.

In the sweetest voice Ginny could muster, she replied, "Mum, I see Harry and Ron are here. Couldn't they de-gnome the garden?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Molly answered her daughter with a hint of frustration and weariness in her voice. "No, Ginny, they can't. They have induction Auror meetings to go to this afternoon and do not have time to get ready again. I will call you for lunch. Then you need to get ready, we are having lots of company this evening, so can you please do as I ask?"

Looking around to see who else might be available Ginny continued in her sweet voice, "What about Fred and George, they're here?" Ginny then looked at her twin brothers sitting at the kitchen table with a suspicious contemplating look, "Speaking of which, why are you two here?"

"Fred, I'm insulted, are you insulted?"

"Yep George, I don't think our sister appreciates our company anymore. Hurt badly, that did!"

"Enough you two, Ginny, you are not getting out of your chore." Molly deadpanned.

Huffing and shuffling her feet, Ginny mumbled something about how she was not a child and hated the way her mom treated her. Of course, though this small temper tantrum, Ginny failed to notice the irony of her actions.

Smiling widely at the girl he'd known most of the life, Harry realized that he needed to get Ginny's temper off her mother before a war broke out. "Hey Gin, ready for your last year?"

Glaring intently at her mother, Ginny completely missed Harry's acknowledgement.

Now laughing, Harry, Ron and the twins stared at her as Harry tried again, "Gin!" Startled, she turned to look at Harry and her brothers, returning the shout with an angry "What!"

Her mother was at her side in a flash and the fire in her eyes let them all know she was not going to take this tone and anger Ginny was displaying. "Ginny, Harry is not the one who asked you to de-gnome the garden. Do not bite his head off, young lady."

Looking down as her faced turned red from embarrassment, Ginny choked out, "Sorry, Harry. What is it you asked?"

Harry repeated his question with a grin, "I just asked if you are ready for your last year at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I am very anxious to return. It has been the most boring summer with you and Hermione gone all the time and the rest of my family is too busy keeping secrets from me." Ginny knew that this comment would upset her mother greatly, but she was mad and sick of being treated as a child.

Now with a wooden spoon in her hand and pushing Ginny toward the door, Molly spoke again, "Ginny, that is enough. Go do what I asked." With an angry march Ginny stormed out the back door to the garden of the Burrow.

_Just because I'm the baby, mum demanded I go and de-gnome the garden more to get me out of the house so they could talk than the garden actually needing de-gnoming. I am so glad that I leave for the train in three more days. Then I can be on my own and find out what is going on with the war. I have had to grow up a lot lately; I wish my mother could accept this. _

As the minutes turned to hour's Ginny started reminiscing about last year. She went looking for something different in her life and wanted more excitement. Ron was holding back her adventurous nature by being insanely protective after the Ministry battle her fourth year. So when a Slytherin named Marius in her year asked her to Hogsmeade, she felt compelled to say yes. She didn't know if this was going to be exciting but it would definitely be different. After that first date Ginny realized that her mother's words were correct, "Be careful what you wish for," because excitement was exactly what she got. Shaking her head Ginny allowed her thoughts of the relationship she had with Marius to carry her through her chore.

I can't believe that I actually thought it wise to trust a Slytherin, what was I thinking? Ginny allowed her conscience to remember what had made her cry so many nights before the summer break.

Her relationship with the sixth year Slytherin lasted for five months. Marius always insisted on taking her to Slytherin parties especially the ones they threw after winning Quidditch matches. Who would have thought that a party would turn her world upside down? Marius insisted they make an appearance to the party being thrown in honor of Slytherin's victory over Ravenclaw. As they walked into the Slytherin common room she immediately saw several familiar girls draping themselves on several of the boys. Ginny couldn't stand this behavior from girls, her mother and brothers always made it know that this behavior was degrading, but yet the irony was she allowed Marius to degrade her by showing show her off as if she were a trophy. Deciding right then that she was tired of this game she told Marius that she was leaving. She remembered with tense clarity what happened next.

"Marius, I am ready to leave."

"Ginny, we just got here. It is important that I make an appearance with my date. Just stop worrying about being the good girl for once and stay the night here."

"Are you barmy Marius? Do you not know what my brother and his friends would do? Not only that I told you I'm not ready. My mum knows spells that are really scary. She used them on my brothers after suspecting them of shagging and when her fears where confirmed she took them to task, can you imagine how much worse it would be for her only daughter. I am not willing to take that chance Marius."

"This discussion is getting old Ginny. You know that I can come up with potions that will allow your," with this Marius smiled widely, "_deflowering_ to go undetected."

"No Marius, I am leaving. You can stay."

Rubbing her arm from the memories Ginny continue to reminisce about something she could not forget.

Marius grabbed her arm to halt her retreat as he whispered in her ear, "Ginny you need to grow up, most relationships become more physical with time. It is normal and expected. Just stay the night."

Before Ginny could pull out her wand and hex her soon to be ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy walked over to the couple with a dark haired girl hanging off him. Looking down at the couple with a sneer Draco could not hide the coldness in his voice, "Well Marius it looks like the little Weasley has mastered becoming attractive, but that still doesn't made her anything more than pureblood trash. So Marius did you feel the need to go slumming?"

Marius just pulled Ginny closer to him and stood straighter to look at Malfoy. "Well Draco at least I have a beautiful challenging pureblood unlike that trash hanging off you. I could say that it is you who seems to like the slums. Besides everyone in Slytherin knows that since your fifth year you have an obsession with my girlfriend."

Ginny looked between Marius and Malfoy with disbelief. She could not understand what was just said. This had to be a joke. Now she really wanted out of there and was conflicted on whom she wanted to hex first Marius for bringing her or Malfoy for being well…Malfoy. Needless to say her decision was about to become an easy one when Malfoy spoke next.

Shrugging his shoulders and looking at Ginny with a wicked smile Malfoy drawled out, "Maybe I do have a bit of interest in playing with this Gryffindor fire, so Marius let me know when you've finally convinced this Gryffindor trash to shag you because once they've been fucked they will spread their legs for anyone."

Marius looked at Malfoy with a challenge in his voice, "Draco you'll be the last to know when we shag. I wouldn't want you to be a poor loser."

Ginny's blood turned cold even now, just thinking of this exchange that happened only six months ago. Ginny remembered being so confused and hurt as questions flooded her memories. What was going on? Was she being set up? She needed to end this relationship now before she got hurt. She then looked at Malfoy whose eyes had turned icy calm that would freeze the heart of the strongest enemy. Draco then took a step closer before saying something that confirmed some of her suspicions and made her stomach drop.

"Enough games Marius. Don't think it isn't well known in Slytherin that you started a relationship with this blood traitor Weasel in hopes of helping your dear father with his upcoming trial. I bet dear old da even put you up to this ruse in hopes of showing that your family was not associated with the Dark Lord. I am almost envious Marius, I wish my father while in Azkaban would demand for me to shag this Weasel, it would definitely lend itself for an interesting past time between trial dates."

Even though it was very hot outside and she was sweating from throwing gnomes out of the garden, Ginny couldn't help but shiver at this memory. Taking a moment to slow her breathing and to transfigure a glass of water she allowed her mind to drift to what happened next.

Feeling Marius's anger roll off in waves, Ginny could not keep the disbelieving tears from forming. Ginny's arm was grabbed with bruising strength as Marius started talking, "Ginny you have got to listen to me. That may have been part of the reason I asked you out, but I generally care for you. I will not let you go, you belong to me."

Ginny immediately realized the problem with Marius' declaration. He had said she belonged _to_ him not _with_ him and that was starting to make her nervous. She needed to get out of there and away from all things Slytherin. Following her first instinct of going after the greatest threat, Ginny drew her wand and pointed it right at Malfoy's hateful face while pulling her arm away from Marius' grip.

Malfoy didn't waste a minute he leaned in close and slowly raised his wand back at her with a very evil look in his eyes.

Ginny immediately realized that this was serious. She told herself not to panic and to think calmly on how to get her self out of this growing mess. Next Ginny felt a presence behind her. She realized that it was Zabini when he started brushing his fingertips down her wandless arm while leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Little tigress I know that you are a talented….witch, but do you really think it wise to come to the dungeon of the enemy and draw your wand at their leader?

Now really starting to loose her nerve and cursing at her self about being so stupid Ginny did the first thing she could think of. She yelled at Malfoy, "Malfoy, call off your minions. I know you remember that I can throw a mean hex and maybe I'll get hurt in the process, but your definitely be in pain and look so frightful that even your money won't buy you company." Ginny made sure she said this last bit while looking at the girl still standing next to Malfoy then added a smirk like she didn't have a fear in the world.

Ginny could not forget the feelings that unnerved her as she kept her eyes on Malfoy. He seemed so calm during this whole exchange. She really became distressed when Malfoy raised an eyebrow and asked, "I suppose that was to be threat, cause I've got to tell you Weasley that I love pain before pleasure and I bet you excel at both."

Holding in tears even now Ginny exhaled a large breath. Ginny recalled how at the last moment she realized that she was still close to the entrance. The memories are in a blur after this, but she remembered holding her wand out in from of her as she started to walk backwards toward her escape. Finding it odd to have to side step Zamini, but grateful to Merlin that he didn't make a move to stop her. At last she felt the cold breeze of the hallway hit her back as the tapestry moved out of the way of the exit. Once her feet hit the floor of the hallway Ginny turned and ran as fast as she could aware of Malfoy shouting one last jib.

"Oh Weasley come back and play, you were just starting to get interesting."

This relentless memory caused the rest of that night to flood her mind. Ginny could still hear desperate footsteps running after her causing her heart to beat furiously from fear and desperation. Right before she turned a corner Marius grabbed her pulling her to him. He kissed her so hard that he drew blood on her bottom lip. The whole time Ginny frantically tried to push him off. Finally he released her mouth so she could tell him their relationship was over.

Marius response was immediate, "Ginny, Slytherins thrive on verbal battle. The whole thing meant nothing. I will not let you end our relationship because of this."

"Marius that may be how Slytherins act, but I am not a Slytherin; I have more respect for myself than that. I do not appreciate being treated as a pawn in your sick games. I cannot act indifferent as hateful words are thrown around about me and my family. I want nothing more to do with you."

Marius was really brassed off, grabbing Ginny's arms once more and shaking her as he spoke, "Ginny you just grew up frigid and sheltered with six older brothers, but I can change that if you'd give me one more chance."

Ginny violently pulled out of his grasp and punched him in the face before taking off at a run to the Gryffindor common room. Saying the password quickly, she hastily made her way through the Portrait Hole. Looking around the comfort of the common room she noticed Harry by the fire writing an essay. Her brother was in the corner playing a game of Exploding Snap with Seamus while Hermione sat at a table close by also doing her homework. Ginny wiped her eyes and made her way to where Harry was, she really needed a friend right now and her brother would just go mental. As she sat down Harry looked at her taking in her red eyes.

"What happened Gin?"

In a whisper Ginny told him, "I broke it off with Marius and he did not take it well and made threats. Please don't tell Ron anything or he'll go spare!"

Ginny could see Harry was taken aback. "Gin, you know you can count on me. I will not let anything happen to you. What happened?"

Ginny remembered telling Harry a modified version of events. At the end of her story Ginny felt warm and tingly as Harry protectively hugged her close. That thought alone brought a smile to her face. After her terrible night she finally found piece in the arms of her friend

Returning to her chore with a large smile on her face and a few tears still glistening her eyes Ginny heard a noise of someone coming up behind her. Assuming it was her mum, she turned around with a scowl on her face. To her surprise, Ginny realizes that it was not her mum but Harry. Startled by the unexpected presence, her face echoed her surprise.

"Harry, what are you doing here, I though you had a meeting with Ron?" Ginny was not a petite woman, the top of her head came right under Harry's nose. This height ended up being perfect, allowing her to stare right at Harry's chest; he had really grown the past summer. Seven years, well, six and a half really, years of playing Quidditch had molded and firmed Harry's body. She immediately berated herself for these thoughts. It would do her no good, she had managed to get over her crush of him years ago. Ginny was smarter than this, she had dated, but decided that since this was her last year at Hogwarts and her last relationship ended badly, she might as well focus all her attentions on schoolwork and swear off men for her last year.

"Gin…Gin!" Harry had been trying to get her attention and she'd missed it once again.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I guess I just have a lot going through my mind lately."

Harry looked down at Ginny and smiled, "That's alright. We did have a meeting, but it started a couple of hours ago, and it just now ended." Noticing several strands of flaming red hair falling out of Ginny's ponytail and the sunburn starting to colour her nose and cheeks, Harry asked with a chuckle in his voice, "So, Gin, how are you doing? I see why you started becoming a great chaser - you can really chunk those little buggers."

With a roll of her eyes Ginny looked into bright green eyes before answering, "Fine. Great. This is my favorite pastime, I just love being all sweaty, smelly and sunburned."

_And beautiful_, Harry mentally added. "Gin, are you almost done? I really need to talk with you."

"Well, if you would help I'd be done a lot faster."

Smiling widely after hearing a rustle, Harry reached down between one of the bushes in front of him. Putting his reflexes to work, he grabbed a struggling gnome and chucked it out of the garden

After 30 more minutes, they were completely done. Harry turned to Ginny, "Gin, I think were done. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, Harry, but do I have time to take a quick shower? I really smell!"

"Well, this won't take long, can you wait a few more minutes?" Harry really wanted to talk to her privately and privacy was hard to come by at the Burrow.

With a sigh, Ginny turned squarely to look at him, "Alright, Harry James Potter, what's up?"

Harry knew that tone, Gin was about to loose her temper, she also used his full name, not a good sign. But he had to talk to her right that moment. Everything was about to change, things were happening in the Wizarding world that were going to cause lots of heartache.

"Gin, Let's go to the big tree by the stream. I need a change of scenery for this conversation."

Ginny looked at Harry with brown eyes and nodded. The temporary silence allowed Harry's thoughts to drift. He had been falling for Ginny for a couple of years. He had wanted to ask her out on a date last year, but Ron and Hermione convinced him that it was the wrong time; she was dating for fun and was not looking to get serious with anyone. He knew deep down, they just didn't want him to get hurt.

He led Ginny to his favorite tree by the creek, and as they walked, he allowed himself to think back to the very hard conversation with her just six months ago. Soon after Hermione and Ron convinced Harry to wait, Ginny ended up dating a Slytherin in her year. It really irritated Harry and Ron, but Hermione was able to keep them civil with Ginny and her new boyfriend. Of course, after five months of being together, something happened and Ginny found Harry sitting in the common room. She cried to him late one February evening. He had never been so angry in his life, he wanted to hunt down the Slytherin blighter and make him pay.

This memory broken his heart, he remembered quietly sitting next to her on the bright red couch, and slowly placed his hand on her arm looking at her with all the compassion he felt in his heart. Ginny turned and grabbed him around the neck and cried into his shoulder. A bit shocked, Harry had quietly asked, "What happened Gin?"

Taking a moment to get herself under control, she had finally pulled back, wiped her nose on the handkerchief that Harry was holding and looked up at him. Shaking her head, Ginny answered with pain question, "I broke it off with Marius and he did not take it well and made threats. Please don't tell Ron anything or he'll go spare!"

Furious and wondering what in the world the arse had done to Ginny, Harry took a moment to get his thoughts under control before commenting. Ginny was getting the wrong impression of his silence and started crying again. "Shhh, Ginny, you know you can count on me. I will not let anything happen to you. Tell me what happened."

Looking at Harry with a seriousness he had never seen from his best friend's sister, she answered softly, "What I am about to tell you, you cannot tell my brother or anyone else, you promise?"

Feeling nervous about what could be so troubling to the beautiful girl he was holding, Harry answered, "Okay, Gin, I promise."

"Also, Harry you've got to promise you will not go after Marius after I tell you what happened."

Feeling really nervous, Harry just nodded his head. Looking down at her hands Ginny had begun her explanation, "Harry, you know that I have been seeing Marius for several months now." Harry had nodded again in confirmation. "Well Marius always insisted on taking me to Slytherin parties. I usually left early where he would escort me back to the common room and leave me with a heated good night kiss."

Harry almost laughed to himself at this thought; it took a lot to not blanch and to keep the look on his face passive with Ginny's declaration of her and Marius' good night kisses. He was amazed he was successful, and was grateful he had managed for it allowed her to continue her story about that night.

Harry had been taken aback during her recount of events; he had never seen Ginny so shaken. Normally she was very spirited and not scared of anything. This had really touched a nerve with him. Harry just kept telling her, "Gin, you know you can count on me. I will not let anything happen to you." During this time, he was just sick to his stomach wondering just how much he should tell his best mate. Harry had felt pressure keeping something so big from Ron, but knew he would because he had given his word to Ginny and it was important to keep her trust right now.

Ginny looked at him genuinely and smiled. "I knew I could count on you Harry. It's nice to know I have such a great friend. Just promise me that you'll stay close for a while, I really don't think it wise to go off alone while Marius is still mad. You can tell Ron I broke up with Marius but please….please don't tell him anything more."

Harry nodded and just held her close for a long time.

After his conversation with Ginny, Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Ginny's break up with Marius, leaving out that Ginny went with him to the Slytherin common room, but included how Marius went balmy after the break up. Predictably, Ron did not take it well. Harry had added that considering Marius' reaction to the break up, he thought it wise to make sure Ginny was not left alone. They had immediately agreed and Hermione was able to calm Ron down enough to not go after the younger Slytherin. Hermione had even used _Petrificus Totalus_ on him at one time when Ron had spotted Marius in the Hall. It took Harry and Hermione a better part of an hour and a missed class to get him settled. Harry could only imagine what would happen if he had told Ron the whole story. No wonder Ginny hadn't wanted Ron to know, he would probably have ended up in Azkaban for killing several Slytherins. Harry remembered feeling relieved and more like a hero than ever before in his life. He now had someone important to care for which distracted him from the prophecy and the impending war. He made sure that between him, Ron, Hermione, and several other sixth and seventh year Gryffindors, Ginny was always with someone.

While they walked to somewhere quiet, Ginny once again started thinking about that night in the common room with Harry. She remembered she couldn't believe that she had trusted Harry with so many details of what happen to her that evening. She had never trusted Ron's friends with so much information about her personal life. She was afraid they would choose their loyalty for Ron over her, but that evening she really needed Harry. She hated that Harry had taken her so literally and decided that she should never be left alone, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that what Malfoy said about Marius was true and that there was even more to Marius' interest in her. Her freedom and independence were gone, but she was also smart enough to realize that after threatening their leader in the Slytherin common room, many Slytherins would be after her. Marius also was not taking their break up well; several times she had received simple notes saying that she still belong to him and that he was not giving her up. The notes gave her chills to the very day. There had been several duels between Ron, Harry and several Slytherins, but eventually it seemed that everyone got bored with the fight.

Finally at the end of the year, it seemed everyone had forgotten what happened and Marius accepted that she was not his. There were rumors that Malfoy and Zabini told Marius to get over Ginny or he would regret it. But Ginny and Harry discounted these rumors because they could not understand why the ferret and his followers would care about a simple Gryffindor. One more oddity was that Ginny's nickname had changed from little Weasley or Weasel to _tigress_ after "the incident."

This whole problem with Marius was one of the main reasons Ginny had sworn off men until she graduated, she just couldn't handle that type of problem again. Ginny decided that putting school and her NEWTs first was the only way she would be able to feel independent again and get a flat or house of her own. She desperately craved to be on her own and depend on no one.

They finally reached their destination underneath the tree, and Harry knew he could stall no longer. Ginny was beautiful and after his meeting today he really worried about her. He knew the war was starting soon. The ministry had plans to put a new law into effect immediately. This law would, without doubt, anger many influential families and would cause many new problems within the already fragile political structure of the Wizarding world. Turning to look Ginny in the eye, Harry began, "Gin, I know you get tired of all the protectiveness, but after last year, I want you to promise you will be extra careful and be on your guard even more."

"Harry, this is ridiculous. You know I am cautious and careful, just because I have a temper and get brassed off doesn't mean I am stupid and act without thinking. I'm not Ron you know."

Harry scoffed at her very true words. She definitely was not her brother and she did rein in her temper, though not by much. "I realize you're not as temperamental as Ron, but a new law is to be implemented that will cause many problems. I have a feeling that many pureblood men will be after any pureblood female to get out of their plight. I just want you to be aware and on guard." Harry continued very nervously and almost rambling, "Also, there seems to be new activity going on with the Death Eaters and I know that I should not want this but I would really like to try a relationship with you on a different level than just friend, what do you think?" The last sentences were said in a rush of words. Harry wanted to balk at the way he sounded, to his ears he sounded like a juvenile ponce.

Ginny was taken aback; she didn't know what to say. She had just sworn off men and here was the one she had wanted for awhile and then got over him and now he wanted her. Ginny needed to be independent and stick to her plan, but if she didn't take risks, she knew she would regret it later. What to do, what to do? She needed to think a moment before she could give an answer, "Harry I'm not saying no, but can I have a minute to think?"

Ginny could see that Harry was panicking. Reading Harry's thoughts, Ginny giggled, "Harry, I am just trying to see if it would work right now and how it would work, just give me a minute please."

Harry looked a bit relieved and studied the grass in front of him as he let his mind wander. Looking over at her he could not believe how wonderfully beautiful this girl was. After her fourth year she was never without a date unless she wanted it that way. Boys and men would have to be blind not to be attracted to the sexy red head. The best part about her was for every ounce she was beautiful, she was also kind and generous but she also had Molly's temper. Harry suddenly understood that if Molly looked anything like her daughter when younger, it was no wonder that Arthur ignored her temper and just loved her anyway. Watching her, Harry felt just how intoxicating she was, so much so that it seemed many of the Golden Trio's Hogwarts years were filled with fights with Ginny, until their last year, when she suddenly seemed to grow into a mature woman. She still was stubborn and her Weasley temper was one of legend, but she learned to walk away and put distance between herself and her brother if the situation was too volatile.

Ginny's voice woke him from his reflections. In a whisper, Ginny asked, "Harry when would we see each other if we were to start a relationship now? I will be at school and you will be at the Ministry training."

"Gin, I am not saying it will be easy, but I can come and visit you during most of your Hogsmeade weekends. The first one is a little over a month away. It's just that I have been developing feelings for you for a while. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you, but then I realized there is never a right time and that I better build up my Gryffindor courage and just go for it," Harry finished with a bit of a blush.

Ginny started giggling at this, "Just go for it, huh? How romantic."

"Is this better?" Not giving her a chance to answer, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny with everything he had. He could feel her hot breath exhaling out into his mouth as he open it to run his tongue across her lips. Once he knew that she was starting to respond, Harry started exploring her mouth with fervor and passion. Hearing her moan as he would lightly suck on her bottom lip and then nip at it with his teeth, he realized he wanted this for the rest of his life. He could not get over how wonderfully soft and strong her tongue felt against his. This train of thought scared him as he realized he was addicted to the girl in his arms.

Not really wanting to end the activity, Harry reluctantly broke the kiss and asked, "So is that a better way to ask if I can see you in a month and take you to Hogsmeade? I am not saying for us to get immediately serious, but can't we try for something?"

Still breathless from one fantastic kiss Ginny could only nod in agreement. She finally found her voice, "Okay, Harry. But don't hurt me."

"Gin, I could never hurt you. You have become very important to me over the past few years and the best part is, you're already my friend."

With an evil grin, Ginny said, "Harry, Hermione is your friend."

"Ughhh! Gin, that is just….well she is too much like my sister. I also think one of your brothers is developing an interest in Hermione."

Ginny could not keep the excited curiosity out of her question, "Who? I mean, which one?"

With a large smile on his face Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny, "I'm not telling until I am sure I am right."

Taking Harry's hand while walking back to the house, Ginny pouted knowing that this usually got her way with her brothers, "Come on, Harry, you can trust me."

"Nope, not happening. I am immune to your pout, Gin, so you can save it for your brothers."

"Fine, Mr. Potter, see how responsive I will be to your next kiss, since you won't give me my way."

Stopping and turning Ginny into him, Harry could only respond with a wide-eyed innocence, "Ginny, you should be careful with the threats. Two can play games."

"Why, Mr. Potter, I didn't know you could be devious."

"Ginny just you wait; you have no idea what I've learned these last couple of years in school." Waggling his eyebrows Harry teased, "I'll have you know that I can be very devious."

Laughing, Ginny responded, "Oh, I bet Harry, I just bet."

While Harry was thinking about all the devious things he'd really like to show Ginny, someone came running up to them, grabbing Ginny and pulling her away from Harry while spinning her in a circle. Ginny was squealing and laughing obviously having a good idea who grabbed her. "Gin, my sexy, deliciously addictive, sweet vixen! How the hell are you?" This was a Scottish drawl Harry was familiar with, but hadn't heard it since he had played with his old Quidditch captain.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Oliver nibbled and kissed Ginny's neck and Harry got the feeling that they had either once dated or else Oliver had a very interesting way to greet women.

"Aye! Harry! How the bloody hell are you?"

"Fine, Oliver. Are you here to see Ginny?" Harry could not hide the jealousy in his voice.

Both Ginny and Oliver started laughing. Ginny pushed herself off Oliver's chest, but Oliver grabbed her hand and said, "No, I'm here to see the twins. Gin is just an added bonus." Turning to Ginny, he faked being ill and whined, "Now lass, what got you stinking like your brothers?"

Ginny answered while glaring at Harry, "Well, first Mum wouldn't let me get out of de-gnoming the garden, and Harry wouldn't let me take a shower after I was done."

"Harry, you should always let a foul-smelling girl take a shower then try and woo her. It is much better on your stomach."

Mock-slapping Oliver, Ginny glared, "Hey, you behave before you have more wrong with you than your stomach."

With a laugh, Oliver lifted Ginny's hand to his lips and kissed her palm, "Actually, you could not take a shower for days and still be delicious."

"Oliver," Ginny started in a warning tone. "Are Fred and George expecting you? They didn't mention anything."

"Yeah, they know. I needed to see them about a business deal." At this, Ginny lifted her eyebrow, while Oliver gave a small innocent smile, "I have a real arse on the team who needs a little lesson in the form of a Weasley Wheezes product." Oliver put on a small pout, and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Ginny's pout. He wondered if this was where she learned it and another bit of f unwelcome jealously formed. "Besides I can't resist the excuse to come and look at their sister, now can I?"

Ginny's eyebrows raised again as she looked over at Harry, but talked to Oliver, "Oliver, you know as well as I do that is not true." Now Ginny turned her attention back to Oliver who still had her hand, feeling uncomfortable between an ex-boyfriend and a new interest. She felt a change in subject was definitely in order. "Oliver, how did your game go this weekend? What's new? And how long are you staying?"

"Well, Gin if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me already."

"Oliver you know that is not true, now tell me what's going on with you?"

"We won the game this weekend, but have a challenging one coming up against Wimbourne Wasps on Saturday. Speaking of which, Harry, if you ever want to try Quidditch, let me know. We are always looking for talented Seekers."

Harry watching Oliver hold Ginny's hand and felt the strain in his voice as he answered, "That's okay Oliver, I don't want to be in a career right now that will take me too far away from here."

With a slight smile, Oliver responded with an even thicker Scottish drawl, "Oh I get it, don't blame you really. I have been trying to talk this sexy redhead here to skip her last year of school and follow me through the world. To my heartache, she won't do it, ferociously independent this one is." Kissing Ginny on the forehead, Oliver released her hand, "I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to go ahead and find my partners in crime. Talk to the both of you later. I am staying the night but have to leave for training before the match tomorrow morning. I also have to get back to Analilia."

Ginny looked at Oliver, "Is it getting serious with you two?"

"I asked her to marry me if that's what you mean. What do you expect since you won't change your mind and make me a happy and complete man!" Oliver looked almost boyish as he said this with his large smile.

"Oliver, you know that we wouldn't work."

"I know sweetness, don't worry. When you decide to take a chance with a barmy Quidditch player tell me and I'll get a divorce right away."

"Bollocks, Mr. Wood. I know you are more a gentleman than that."

"I don't know, Gin; you have a way of making men go mental with desire."

"Not funny, Wood. Go before I throttle you." Laughing, Oliver left the two alone.

Watching Oliver jog the rest of the way to the house, Harry stopped Ginny and asked, "Did you and he…?"

"Yes, we did the summer after my fifth year. It was a great time and I wouldn't give up that time for anything, but we are wrong for each other. The biggest obstacles were his career and the next being my age."

At this confession, Harry grew quiet and nervously reached for Ginny's abandoned hand, pulling away again as he wasn't really sure he had the right.

Ginny could see the nervousness rolling off Harry in waves. She couldn't understand why, he had just kissed her for Merlin's sakes. She confidently reached the rest of the way and took Harry's hand. With a smile, she told Harry, "I hope you are still coming to get me for a date on my first Hogsmeade visit."

Harry felt a tingle down his spine as soon as Ginny grabbed his hand and gasped, "Gin, there is nothing that can keep me away. I've been waiting for this chance for a long time there is no way I am going to give you up because you have a past." Harry rubbed his thumb around the top of her hand. He could feel a small cut on one of her fingers, but her skin felt like soft smooth cloth.

Ginny's response was one Harry longed to hear, "Good. Because if I was honest, I'd have to say I have been having non-sisterly feelings for you too, Harry."

Feeling playful back inside the house, Harry let go of Ginny's hand and gave her a light smack on her bum. "Go on up and take a shower. I'll talk to you a bit more before I have to leave for the night."

Ginny rubbed her backside and gave Harry a wide grin, "Mr. Potter, I would advise you to watch your hands. At least give me a warning." Turning serious again, she asked, "Will you be back tomorrow?"

Harry looked sadly down at Ginny, "No, but I will go with your family to see you off at the train."

Ginny couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. They had just agreed on a relationship and now they had to leave each other. Ginny was getting the feeling that love would never be on her side.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in an hour. I really need a shower and I promised mum I'd help her prepare for the guests tonight."

Harry nodded and held the door open for Ginny. He watched as what he hoped was his future walked up the stairs to take a shower. Harry couldn't help the fantasies floating in his brain of a naked Ginny in the shower with him. He had to change this train of thought because his body was reacting to these very favorable ideas. This obvious physical response would be hard to explain to Ron and his brothers. The idea of Ginny's brothers killing him was enough to deflate his enthusiasm. Sighing, Harry made his way into the living area to find Ron arguing with Hermione. With a smile, he thought that everything seemed normal and comfortable. This was going to be one of the best evenings he'd had in a while. He got to be with Ginny, a family he loved, and great friends.

**Little Hangleton's empty field**

Voldemort looked down at the quivering man beside him and grabbed his arm to press on the mark. Now that the imbecile had finally found the information he needed it was time to start his plan. Allowing a thin smile to grace his ghostly lips, Voldemort was anxious to take action. The plan was perfect. He would get revenge against his supporters who had been defying him by hiding their sons and daughters away from his service and pulling one over on the Ministry. The paramount part of his plan allowed him to gain unimaginable power for eight hours. During this time, he would take down his enemies with a fierce hand. During this time, he would kill Potter while the unsuspecting ministry played right into his hand.

Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters Apparated into their positions of power within two rings. Voldemort looked around taking note who might be missing. Seeing that all the summoned Death Eaters had arrived, Voldemort walked a menacing slow waltz around his supporters as his speech began.

"As many of you are aware, the Mistress of Magic and the Ministry in their infinite wisdom passed a law where all Wizarding men between the ages of eighteen to thirty will be forced into Ministry service for no less than two years. These reluctant new recruits will train to defeat me. If your sons choose this path, they become traitors. This action will force you to kill your sons. Search your feelings, can you kill your own blood?"

Listening to the gasps within the circle, Voldemort continued with his carefully chosen words, "Let it be said that I am a merciful leader because I have found the loopholes in their plans. They have become arrogant in their power, which always makes it easier for me to defeat them." Allowing a moment for his words to sink in, he then continued his speech, "any man can avoid being called to service if they are married with a family to protect. How convenient this was already my plan for many of your heirs. I found an ancient spell to end this war. I have lists here of all pureblood males and females throughout the world. I also have lists of half-bloods, but they will only be utilized as a last resort. Performing matching spell on the lists, I have managed to partner each of your heirs with their potential mates. You would be wise not to disagree with whom I have chosen for them." Walking right up to where Lucius stood, Voldemort smiled almost challenging, "Some of you will not like the mates chosen, but remember this is all important to my infinite plans. I am more powerful and wiser than you so do not defy my final decision."

Lucius felt ill, the Dark Lord's attitude could not bode well for his family. He was starting to wonder if he and his family would ever be free from the maniac. Lucius wanted look to see how Severus was reacting to this announcement, but knew better than show any weakness. He heard the fanatic start to speak again and listened intently.

"I have found an archaic spell once used to give extra power during their time of need in war. I will call upon your heirs and families at the appropriate time for their loyal service. No harm will come to them or their wives, but the ritual needs their binding to be complete. This means the marriages will not only have the custom marriage bindings, but the bindings of lovers as well." Voldemort's announcement was received with many gasps. They were quickly becoming aware of their heirs' sacrifice. The binding of marriage could be broken, it was very difficult but at least allowed the male or female to have other lovers or break from the marriage. The binding of lovers within the marriage binding, however, could not be broken. It was a lasting bind and some went mad when their partner died. It would allow either of them to have a lover, but they would need the complete permission and enchanted charm with their mate's blood. Lucius and several others shook at the thought. They were becoming uncomfortably alarmed with the knowledge that their offspring were about to be sacrificed.

Voldemort was relishing the feelings of unease in the air; it was like an aphrodisiac. Of course, he failed to tell them that the potion and spell were stronger when the matches were made with enemies. This was information best left a surprise, and he would gleefully enjoy it later, but for now he needed to finish his briefing. Turning to Severus, Voldemort addressed his next question to him, "My most faithful, do you have the potions that I've asked you to produce?" Reaching into his cloak, Snape pulled out several vials of two different potions. Snape bowed and carefully handed the valuable gifts to Voldemort who placed his hand on Snape's head and told him to rise. Next, he made his way to stand in front of Lucius. "Is what I asked of you ready?"

Lucius bowed and made sure to keep his thoughts Occluded. "Yes, my lord, it is all done and ready for your needs."

Voldemort allowed a glint to hit his red slitted eyes as he addressed the now bowing Lucius, "Good…you have done well. Expect guests to arrive immediately. Tell your ground elves not to bother with this area for the next ten months."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," Voldemort made his way around the circles again, "all of you need to bring your heirs back into the country within the next three months. My inner circle, your heirs will be back in the country by the end of this new month. They are most important to our cause. I will notify each of you when I have obtained your children's mates." Lucius and Severus did not like the sound of that announcement. Voldemort continued, oblivious to some of his Death Eaters' dissention, "I have a plan to make sure that the chosen mates will give me a wand oath and that they will agree to the arrangements whole heartedly. Go now and make arrangements to bring back your children, you will hear from me soon."

Lucius Apparated home with Severus right behind him. Both looked pale and worried about what was said during the meeting. Lucius silently led Severus to his study and poured them both a full glass of Firewhiskey. The two men downed their drinks and made their way to their habitual seats. Severus broke the deep thoughtful silence first, "Lucius, what is it that our Lord asked of you?"

"He had me get the dungeons by the stables ready for," Lucius forced out the word, "guests."

"I see. What are you going to tell Narcissa?"

Lucius stood up with his hand stretched out for Snape's empty glass. With fresh drinks in both their hands, Lucius began to speak, "I will have to tell her everything; this insane plan does concern her son as well." Sighing as he sat heavily in his seat, Lucius took a large gulp of his drink. Looking over his glass at his oldest friend he asked, "what are you telling the Order?"

Glaring at his glass for a moment, Snape gathered his response. He trusted Lucius, but he knew he still had to play his hand close to his chest. That was what had kept him alive for many years and he was not about to change his tactic because his friend changed sides. Finally, he turned to Lucius with a serious gaze, "I think Dumbledore must know about these lists and that our Lord would use them to force people into roles they might not want to participate. I will neglect to mention your dungeons and other specifics; it would not do well to tip the Dark Lord's hand until we know his full plan."

Lucius vanished his empty glass and started to look into the fire as he spoke, "I agree. I have the uncomfortable feeling there will be many changes that none of us are going to like. I also think that the Dark Lord is hiding many very important facts."

With one brow lifted and a small smirk on his face Severus answered with a touch of sarcasm, "When does our Lord not hide important facts?"

"Yes, I know, Severus. Typically his plans do not affect my family so directly. I have to worry about my son. I cannot let him die. He is the only one who can carry the Malfoy name back to greatness."

"Is that all you are worried about, Lucius?"

"No, you know it is not."

"When are you telling Draco?"

"I will floo him soon and direct him and Blaise to come home in three weeks. I need not to tell them they have a month, they will be late anyway."

Snape allowed another small smile to grace his face. He could not help but be amused, Draco was definitely his own man who lived to defy and anger his father. "So I see. Draco is still as interesting as ever?"

"Worse! The boy lives to give me headaches. I lost much of his respect after the summer of his sixth year. You remember that summer, Severus? You were the one to talk me into taking him to the revel."

With a warning tone Snape snarled out, "Lucius, you had just been released. You were angry and were becoming violent to your family. What made it worse was that Draco blamed the wrong source for his new plight. I stand by my decision for you to show the boy what he would be getting into if he joined our ranks. You should have heard him at school. His threats to other students were not funny anymore; they were becoming serious. He needed to know the truth about our…choices."

Lucius raised his own eyebrow, "Yes, I remember that particular discussion well. I never knew you were so good at dueling, Severus. I knew you were a mean bastard, I just never thought it would end in hexes against my person."

Snape did not stop the triumphant sneer from appearing on his face, "You needed someone to make sure you did not become the monster you were beginning to hate. I stand by my decisions, Lucius. You needed someone to hex some sense into you, and your son needed to know the whole truth of your illusionary power."

With a scowl, Lucius grunted in response. After a few silent moments passed, Lucius turned to look at the black brooding figure. "Severus, I thought you a fool at the time, but now I see even though I may have lost my son, the decision probably changed his life."

"Of that I have no doubt, Lucius. The boy needed to know that power has costs and deciding which costs are worth paying is a large part of being a powerful man and wizard."

"I believe I've heard that speech before."

"I imagine you told me the same thing your seventh year before you left Hogwarts to join the ancient group, the Knights of Walpurgis. I can imagine your disappointment to find they changed to Death Eaters and their methods were much more aggressive."

"I have a confession, Severus. I knew they had changed. I just had such a strong sense of hunger for ultimate power that it was too late to contemplate the choices I was to make."

"I suspected this. That is why I asked you to show your son the true nature of this power. I wanted him to possess all the facts for his choices; he needed to react like a true Slytherin and be cunning and sly to make the right decisions."

"I hope his cunning has increased over the past years. He is going to need every bit of it to make it through this war. I am sounding like a bloody Hufflepuff, Severus," turning up his nose and scowling angrily, he continued, "because of your constant nagging. I know you are his godfather and want what is best for him, but we are powerful Slytherins, not worrying Hufflepuffs."

Snape filled the room with a crazed laugh. "I think I am spending too much time with Gryffindors. I need to spend more time with Death Eaters, so I can become even more the bastard."

"I have always wondered what would happen to a Slytherin who spent too much of their time in the company of Gryffindors. Now I know they become bloody Hufflepuffs. I think I shall ask Cissa to prepare for a dinner for proper purebloods, so we can practice getting our spines back."

"A most excellent idea. Getting together in a mental game of power will be refreshing and welcome." Silence ensued for a moment as Snape lifted himself off his seat, "Lucius, let me know about the dinner. I will certainly attend. It is getting late, my friend, and I need to return to the school. Students will be arriving in two days and I must set new wards around my storages. Let me know when Draco returns home."

With a curt nod, Lucius led Snape to the foyer for him to Apparate. After a swift pop, Lucius walked up the grand staircase. He needed rest and recalculate how best to tell his wife of the meeting proceedings. He would have to step up his shrewdness to ensure the war made him triumphant and influential again in Wizarding society.

Walking past his wife's room, he could hear her rhythmic breathing and knew the following day would be difficult. He made his way to his own suite to sleep before the inevitable.

A/N

I want to give a huge Thank you to **OneSarcasticChick** without her beta expertise I would be an okay writer with very bad grammar. She was able to take this story to the next level, by being honest with excellent observations.

Thank you Nutshell for taking an interest in my story. I really appreciate all you have done in helping me sound like I am literate. WOW, I did have quite a few careless mistakes. I could just hear my college English professor huffing and threatening my grade. Thank goodness your much nicer than my old professor!

Very importantly I must say thank you to all who reviewed.

Coldflamez and KMT thank you. Also KMT your short review is the one to help me set up a deadline date for myself which I would of made if not for my computer crashing. Vixenfairy27 thank you for your very nice review, and agreeing with my reading suggestions. Maureen, thank you for the two reviews, I love that. I looked into your suggestions and have decided to definitely post on Draco and Ginny dot com. As well as here.

I was e-mailed a question from a reader about Snape's and Lucius loyalty. If they were good or bad?

Answer: I think Snape and Lucius are neither good nor bad, but are self preservationists. They seem to me that they will do anything to save their own skin, then they may do something right to save their family and then way, way, down the line they might find some empathy for the general public if it helps them persona


End file.
